Arrow and Ligerous Shorts
by Ligerous Prime
Summary: Short humorous stories about the days of the two friends Arrow and Ligerous. Written with another author, Arrow Pup. DISCLAIMER: We own nothing but our OCs and some of the ideas. (I will fix the image soon.)
1. Story 1 Kindergarten

Story #1 - Kindergarten

Ligerous and Arrow were in line to go outside. They were short and young.

"Hey!" Ligerous yelled towards the front of the line where Leopard was leading the line. "You're going so slow that I could have mistaken you for a turtle."

Leopard did a faceplant and sighed. The other young cats and dogs laughed with Ligerous and Arrow.

"Nice one Ligerous!" Arrow cheered quitey only for her to go quiet when Leopard walked over.

"You can't get me!" Ligerous started running with her hands up around the playground. Arrow giggled and went to walk over to the swing's only to be pushed down by Steve and she started to cry.

"Leave her alone!" Knockout said picking up Arrow and holding her close like she was a doll.

"Breakdown, dispose of this STEREOTYPICAL STEVE." Knockout said swinging himself and Arrow around walking her over to the swing. Breakdown nodded and turned back to the Steve and slapped him. As a result Steve started crying.

Ligerous ran into Starscream. "Hey! Watch it, buckethead!" she said.

"What did I do to you?" he asked her. "Nothing, so leave me alone," he said when she didn't answer.

"Well, my daddy says that you're a fat squirrel and you should go live in the tree you were born in," Ligerous said. Starscream blinked and then turned and tried to run off, but instead ran into a pole on the playground.

Ligerous turned and climbed up the stairs to the tallest part of the playground. Then, just like every other day she climbed the metal bars that kept her from falling and jumped off.

"Catch me, Leopard!" she yelled and he ran over and caught Ligerous, but by the time he put her on the ground Bee had jumped. Ligerous ran back up to the top and waited in line. The only ones that didn't jump off the side were KO and Arrow.

"Arrow! Come and try!" Ligerous called before leaping off again, but this time Leopard held onto her. "Hey! Let go!" she screamed as she kicked at the older cat. He put her down.

"It's time to come inside," he explained, then all of the young bots ran over to line up. As Starscream was running Ligerous put her tail down and tripped him causing him to fall on his face.

When they got inside the young ones sat down in their spots. Ligerous was in the very front next to Arrow and Cheetah. Someone tapped her from behind and she turned around to see Bee.

"What?" she asked.

"Read this!" he told her giving her an origami heart.

Arrow looked over and got close to Ligerous's face. "AWE!" she said.

Ligerous read it.

Deer Ligerous,

Wile u be mi frend? Eye rely lik u and eye wont 2 be ur frend forevr.

Luv, Bee

"What is this?! It looks like a bug wrote this!" Ligerous said, unable to contain herself.

"Be nice!" Arrow said slapping Ligerous on the head.

"What is going on here?" Leopard asked holding out his hand for the note.

"Ligerous is being a butt." Arrow said pointing to Ligerous

"Okay…" Leopard said. "It's obvious that you are all hungry-"

"Actually I'm not," Starscream said.

"No one cares about you, Butt-cream!" Ligerous yelled.

"Yeah, whatever," Leopard said. "Line up everyone," he said grabbing Ligerous hand. "You're walking with me today because you need to learn how to be nice."

"But Mr. Spotty, Starscream started it" Arrow said grabbing his other hand

"And how is that?" Leopard asked.

"He pushed me down on the playground ask KO!"

"And he looked at me!" Ligerous yelled.

"Okay, we'll settle this after lunch!" Leopard said losing his temper and his mind.

The class screamed and yelled all the way to lunch just to annoy Leopard. Ligerous kept licking his leg and asking him what it felt like. When he finally told her to stop she started kicking his foot and asking if it hurt.

When they got there, Leopard let them go and get in line to get lunch. Ligerous pushed and shoved to get to the front of the line and dragged Arrow with her.

"Hi Mr. Singer!" Ligerous said. "Can I have some of the red stuff?" she asked.

"Ligerous, I tell you this every day, you can't have red energon, you're already energetic enough," Singer told her.

"It was worth a try!" Ligerous said taking a little jug of energon. "Can I have the green stuff then?"

"No! It'll kill you!" Cheetah told her from behind in the line. "The rest of us want some so hurry up!"

"What's up his tailpipe?" Ligerous asked Arrow.

Arrow did not answer only shook her head. Ligerous grabbed her by the arm and ran to a table. KO, Breakdown, Bee, and Cheetah joined them shortly later.

Knockout slowly looked over at Arrow and poked her hair. Arrow smiled and poked Ligerous. Ligerous did the same and poked Cheetah, who poked Bee, then Breakdown and back to KO and they did this for the whole lunch period.

Leopard took them back to the room and they sat down. Ligerous shook Arrow, who ignored her. "Arrow? Arrow?! Arrow! ARROW! ARRRRROOOOWWWW!" she said, shaking Arrow.

"Ligerous! Stop Yelling!" Leopard yelled. "Okay, we are going to paint something pretty!" he told the class.

"Yay!" one of the Steves said. The class started drawing and painting. When they were all done they stood at the front of the room.

"Okay, we are going to show everyone what we painted," Leopard explained.

One of the Steves walks up to the front of the classroom. "I drew Lord Megatron!" Another Steve walked up and said the same thing and then another.

"Okay someone else," Leopard said and Arrow walks up.

Arrow held up a picture of a white flower with blue tips on the petals. "I drew a rose." Ligerous clapped for her. Then walked up to the front.

"I drew a Zombie-Con!" she held up her picture for everyone to see. They all just stared at her. "Oh! Starscream! This is you! You're so pretty!"

KO got up and showed them his drawing of Arrow. Then Bee and Cheetah went up. They poked and smacked each other the whole way. "I drew Ligerous!" Bee said.

"My Ligerous is better!" Cheetah said.

"They're both equally pretty," Leopard told them.

"Yeah, that means that they're both bad!" Ligerous shouted.

Leopard frowned and the intercom buzzed on.

"Okay, you may release sparklings out to their caretakers," a muffled voice said.

"Just go," Leopard said and the young bots ran out into the halls and to their caretakers.

"What did you learn today?" Lion asked Ligerous.

"We learned that art is hard!" Ligerous answered. "Oh, and that Starscream is stupid!"

"Wow, we really need to put you in a new school," Tiger said.

"Yup, too bad you can't afford one!"

The End!


	2. Story 2 Kindergarten: The Eclipse

Story #2 Kindergarten; The Eclipse

"Okay children, we're going to go outside today to see the Sun disappear," Leopard explained blandly.

"Yay! Extra recess!" Cheetah yelled.

"Shutup dopey!" Ligerous yelled at him, her eyes glued to Leopard. For some reason he seemed important to her for that second.

"Uh, yeah, so whatever you do don't take off these glasses that are impossible to see though."

"Okay!" Starscream said, stapling his glasses to his face.

"You are an imbecile," Ligerous said.

"What's an umbilical?" he asked her.

"You," she said and the other sparklings laughed.

"Wait are we going to all die?" Arrow said shaking.

"No! We're going to watch the humans die!" Ligerous said, proudly.

"What?!" Bee said, nervous.

"Yup, and we'll get the Energon from the Sun."

"Who are you?" Cheetah asked quietly.

"Dead," she answered.

"What is happening?!" Arrow screamed.

 _BEEP! BEEP!_ the intercom rang and a voice popped on. "Okay, everyone goes outside!" said the voice. Ligerous just assumed that is was a crazy sparkling and that they were kidding, but sure enough, Leopard took them all outside.

"This is scrap! It's too hot to be out here!" Ligerous yelled.

"Arrow are you ok you look like you're freezing?" Bee said looking at Arrow who was shaking due to fear.

"Yeah, don't lubricate yourself!" Ligerous said.

"Hey, it's okay to be scared." a young Knockout said to Arrow as he grabbed her hand.

"EWW! Stop being so lovey dovey!" Ligerous said shaking her head in disgust.

"You need to stop yelling!" Leopard said, about to lose his mind.

"What do you expect us to do then, nap?!" Ligerous shouted at him and Arrow elbowed her in the waist.

"No if you don't be quiet, you'll have to do math. WITH FRACTIONS!" Leopard said

The whole class went quiet. "No, not fractions!," Ligerous said, being quiet for more than ten seconds (yay, new record!).

"Then be quiet and learn something!" Leopard yelled.

The whole class put on the glasses and looked up at the Sun that slowly waned into darkness. It stayed that way for like a second then started coming back.

"Hey, Starscream, take your glasses off!" Ligerous probed.

"Okay!" he said willingly. He took the protective gear off and looked directly at the Sun. He looked for a second, then started screaming.

"Ligerous! You caused this innocent idiot to burn his optics," Leopard said angrily.

"What? Are you a Decepticon now?" she asked.

"Okay, we're going inside and doing fractions!" Leopard said.

He took the class inside and they received Sunchips™ and Moonpies™.

"Hey, Ligerous look! Eclipse 101!" Arrow said holding up her Sunchips™ and moving her Moonpie™ in front of them.

"Wow, great job, Arrow," Ligerous said sarcastically, working on her paper of fractions. Arrow put her head down sadly.

"Okay, I'm supposed to teach you about the Cybertronian Myth," Leopard said. "A long time ago the Primes took stars for their Energon. So whenever there was a solar eclipse, we would just assume that the Sun was taken for the Energon."

"Would things die?" Ligerous asked.

"Yeah, but they didn't take the star of planets with life on them," Leopard answered.

"So to solve my fraction problem, I should ask Optimus to take the star from the planet of fractions?"

"No, you're stupid," Leopard said.

"Ooh!" everyone in the classroom said at once. "Leopard said a bad word!" Arrow said.

The End!


	3. Story 3 April's Fools

Story #3 - April's Fools

"Hey, Arrow," Ligerous says, "I just got the greatest idea!"

"What?" Arrow asked hesitantly.

"Well, Pepper told me about this great thing called April Fools Day. It begins on the first day of April, which is today!"

"What do you do on April Fools Day."

"Kill your enemies!" Ligeorus said.

"What!"

"April Fools! See, you prank everyone!"

"Okay, why are you telling me about this?"

"Because, I need your help pranking Optimus."

"But-but, Primes don't laugh!"

"Really, you believe that garbage?"

"Yeah, Optimus told me that."

"Well, did Optimus kill all of the humans that he said he would?"

"No! Why would he ever kill a human?!"

"But, even he lies, and even if he doesn't laugh, the point is that the pranker gets to laugh."

"Oh! I get it now! I'll help you, but Optimus can't know!"

Ligerous explained how they would prank their leader and they got into small crevices and hid waiting for the unsuspecting Prime to come close.

They waited for about 5 hours, then Ligerous heard something.

"Ligerous! He's coming!" Arrow warned.

"Okay!" Ligerous responded transforming into her upright form and waiting for Optimus to turn the corner. At the first sight of movement she leaped up and punched down as quickly as she could yelling, "Spark attack!" but she didn't hit Optimus.

After she caught her breath she looked at who she had punched and saw that it was her partner Bumblebee.

"Arrow!"

"Ha! April Fools!" Arrow said.

(The moral of the story is don't tell Arrow about fun traditions, because she'll turn on you.)

The End!


	4. Story 4 Young Bots Get Flu Shots

Story #4 - Young Bots Get Flu Shots

"Ok is everyone here?" Ratchet asked looking at the room full of Teenage bots and femmes.

"I think we're good," Optimus said with a tired expression.

"Shots are fun!" Ligerous said psychotically.

"Well then, you can go first!" Ratchet said grabbing her.

Ligerous stopped for a second and analyzed the situation. "Okay!" she said, letting him drag her away.

"D...do..do we have to do this?" Arrow said shaking like a five year old.

"Ha! Ha!" Ligerous laughed as Ratchet plunged the needle into her arm and Arrow's ears fell back.

"On second thought I don't want one!" Arrow said trying to run, only for Optimus to grab her and pull her back into the room.

"Then you will die a terrible miserable death," he said.

"Please don't make me do this!" Arrow said crying.

"It only hurts for… never," Ligerous said walking out

"Forever! That's a long time!" Arrow screamed.

"Please stop screaming." Optimus said trying to hold Arrow down and cover his ears at the same time.

"NOOOOO!" Arrow screamed trying to run out the door, only for Optimus to grab her again.

"Arrow, do I need to hold your hand?" Ligerous asked.

"Well, it would help!" Arrow yelled.

"Okay!" Ligerous said coming back into the room and sitting next to Arrow.

"What's the big deal anyway it's not like it's going to kill you…. At the very least you could get an infection." Ligerous said laughing at Arrow.

"WHAT!" Arrow screamed making everyone in the room go death.

"You're not helping Ligerous." Optimus said holding a shaking Arrow down.

"I KNOW!" Ligerous said laughing.

"Will you just stab her and get it over with!" Starscream yelled from the other room. Ligerous went silent, got up, walked out of the room and slapped him.

"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR HELP STARSTUPIED!" Ligerous yelled as she walked back in line and grabbed Knockouts shoulder and pulled him into the room.

"Help her so we can all go home, DR. PAINT JOB!" Ligerous said annoyed.

"What do you want me to do?!" Knockout said looking at Ligerous wide eyed.

"I don't know, she's lost her mind over a flippin' flu shot" Ligerous said, going mental.

"So is anyone going to acknowledge that Arrow just killed Ratchet?" Optimus asked. Ligerous and Knockout looked over to see Ratchet on the ground screaming.

"SHE KICKED ME IN MY SPOT!" Over and over again. Ligerous and Knockout only broke into laughter hearing this. Arrow however was still screaming and clawing at Optimus's face.

"Arrow really it's not that bad." Ligerous said calming down.

"OK OK OK!" Ratchet said getting up holding the needle in his hand.

"Everyone hold her down!" Ratchet said looking down at Arrow. Optimus, Ligerous, and Knockout nodded. Knockout graded Arrow's legs, Ligerous grabbed her right arm and Optimus grabbed her left arm.

"LET ME GO!" Arrow screamed.

"3, 2, 1!" With that Ratchet injected the needle into Arrows arm causing her to scream which made everyone's ears ring.

"Ok...You can go now." Ratchet said rubbing his ears.

"Finally!" Ligerous said as her and Knockout who was carrying Arrow because she passed, walked out. As they were about to walk out Cheetah called to them.

"You do know that next month is the physical right?!"

The End!


	5. Story 5 Horror House

Story #5 - Horror House

"Optimus!" Ligerous yelled.

"What?!" Optimus asked.

"I'm bored!" she answered.

"Then do something with your life!" Knock Out said from across the clearing. Ligerous stared at him for a second, wondering if she should make a remark about his luster, but she decided not to (Ligerous's fear #1: being told what to do).

"Fine! But it's all your fault for what is about to happen to you."

"Yes, it is- WHAT?!" he said, but Ligerous was already gone.

He looks all around, but he doesn't see the little cat. He decides it's nothing and walks to where Arrow is.

"Hey, Arrow, do you know where your cat friend is?" he asks her.

"What?" Arrow asks looking up from what she was doing.

"What is that?" he asks her, pointing to what she was looking at a second before.

"Cybertronian," she answers.

Ligerous looks down at Knock Out's head and aims her pounce. She waits a second and leaps landing squarely on his shoulders and knocking him to the ground, then she runs off, disappearing once again.

"What was that?!" Knock Out wailed, getting up and looking over his paintjob (Knock Out's fear #1: having his finish ruined).

Arrow looked up and answered with one word, "Ligerous."

"Why?!" he said.

"What did you do to her?" Arrow asked.

"I don't know!" Knock Out answered frantically.

"You should probably get back to work, but keep an eye out for her, she's no fool. She knows when and where to strike," Arrow advised.

Knock Out got back to work, but every few seconds he would look back and see nothing. He knew that if Ligerous wanted something, then she wasn't nearly close to done yet.

While Knock Out was working, though, Ligerous was setting a trap for the unsuspecting Mech. She knew how much he loved his paint job, and she knew where to strike. She had buckets of paint on a tripwire system, so that when he tried to come down the hallway, then he would get a bucket of paint in the face (Knock Out's fear #2: having his paint job get ruined), but little did she know that he was planning something too.

He had set up a trap to catch Ligerous, as Arrow had suggested, and went out to look for her. They were both looking for eachother, when Ligerous heard a scream and rushed back toward her trap, only to get caught in a net.

She screamed for help, but no one came (Ligerous's fear #2: being restrained without contact with others). She called for food, but no one fed her (Ligerous's fear #3: being restrained without something to eat). She yelled for Arrow, but her friend didn't hear her (Ligerous's fear #4: being separated from her friend). She was trapped in a dark crevice, with nothing to do but try and get out. No one could help her here.

"You win Knock Out!" she said (Ligerous's fear #5: admitting failure). "And this is certainly the worst Horror House ever."

Someone cut her down and she crawled out of the dark, damp space to see Knock Out.

"How about we make a deal that we never do that again."

"Yeah, I don't like my worst fears. And all in one day!"

The End!


End file.
